pink_corruption_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flare
Flare is very determined to protect her friends, whether it leads to her getting injured, almost killed, or corrupted in any way. She's not afraid of anyone...except...him... Story She was created by the Pink Corruption, even though she was blue and purple instead of pink. She was taken to see Blixer/Dub and was given a necklace for communication and to show her emotion. Her job was to corrupt whatever and whoever she could, but she didn't know how, and wasn't told how to do it. So, instead, she made friends, and had a great time with them. However, Blixer/Dub is seeking Flare and will stop at nothing to fully corrupt her. Appearance Flare is a light cyan sphere with purple "jelly" hair. Her shirt is a light teal, with a light cyan triangle on it. Her shirt also curves at the tip of it. She has long pants, and wears shoes with heels. Her necklace also is very important to her, so she never takes it off. Personality Flare is a light Cyan sphere, and she is very kind, or very rude, depending on how she is treated by others. She can also get very physical towards people, if they insult her, or if they get physical with her. On the other hand, she is very sweet towards her friends, and is empathetic towards them if they are sad. She says she would do anything for them, no matter what the consequences were. Weapons and Powers Flare can summon a scepter that contains five elements, which are fire, water, manipulation, corruption, and anti-corruption, or purification. She can switch between whatever element she wants. She can also shapeshift into almost anyone (meaning everyone but monsters like Pyrare). Flying and teleportation are powers she has the option to use, but they use up almost all of her energy and magic, so she only uses them if she needs to escape from someone or something quick. Voice Flare's voice sounds similar to Purpex's voice, but slightly higher-pitched. When shapeshifted into a certain person, she can change her voice to sound like the person. Beeps Flare's voice beeps (already described) sounds like Purpex's voice, but higher pitched. When corrupted, her voice becomes distorted. Acting Flare's voice when acted out sounds like either my mother's voice, or my own, but slightly deeper. For privacy purposes, I will not provide any examples. Trivia *Flare doesn't have an official age, but her assumed one is around her late teens, perhaps 18 or 19. *When Flare is really angry, her "jelly" hair will turn into fire, and her eyes will change shape into X's. Her necklace will also glow red and orange when this happens. *Three people have a crush on Flare. **Lythorus is wanting Flare back, because he realized what he did to her was wrong. **Cube likes Flare because of her kindness and her assertiveness. **Cintagon likes her a lot, so he tries to make her fall for him the best he can, but he's a little clumsy with certain things. **Iris is actually starting to fall for Flare, but she doesn't know yet. (Iris blushes at certain things Flare says about him, but Flare thinks he's just blushing because he's happy about what she's saying.) *Flare is somewhat corrupted, so she tries to control Shade, her corrupted side, the best she can. **Sometimes Shade takes over and makes Flare attack whoever, no matter what the consequences are. **Iris is the only shape that can keep Shade from attacking anyone. *Believe it or not, Shade actually has a crush on Cubic. *Flare gets along with Lycanthropy just fine, because Lycan knows that Flare is somewhat corrupted, and he likes her personality. Animations I'll add them soon! Category:Females Category:Circles Category:CattySharpenerAndReginaCat's Pages Category:Multicolored Category:Characters with Hair